pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plant vs Zombies 2: It's About Time (GMXX version)
Plants vs Zombies 2: It's About Time (GMXX Version) Is a slightly different version of Plants vs Zombies 2 created by GardenmasterXX. Platforms: Windows, Mac OS X, Android, iOS. Rating: E-10+ Description Gameplay-wise, the game is almost exactly the same as the regular Plants vs Zombies 2, with some changes. Because all the premium plants, gemium plants, and premium upgrades do not cost real money, gems are not in this game, there are a lot of exclusive things, and coins are easier to get, the game is available to purchase for $29.99 on PC and Mac, and for $9.99 on Android and iOS. 11335013 Travel on adventure through time to bring back Crazy Dave's taco! Travel through awesome time periods like Pirate Seas and Dark Ages! Gather keys to unlock awesome brain busters! Use classic plants like the Peashooter, Puff-Shroom, and Chomper! Discover Brand new allies like Laser Bean, Iceberg Lettuce and Rotobaga! Battle whacky zombies like the Tomb Raiser, Wizard Zombie and Dodo Rider! Battle Dr. Zomboss on your journey! Over 250 levels to enjoy! Controls *Hover over sun with the mouse to collect it. *Left Click on a seed packet and drag it to a space, then click again to plant a plant. *Press Control to activate the Turbo Button. *Hover over Plant Food with the mouse to collect it. *To use Plant Food, Right Click and hold on a plant until the plant food icon appears above the plant, then hover your mouse over the icon and let go. *Use the mouse or WASD to move around on the map screen. *Press ESC to pause the game. Differences from regular version *It is on computer operating systems. *Music plays on the title screen. *The credit aren't played until the game is beaten. *The power ups each cost 1000 suns. *There are no gems. *All worlds from the Chinese version are in this game. *Coin bags contain 5 gold coins. *After winning, lawnmowers are worth 1 gold coin each. *All plants and zombies from the Chinese version are in the game. *Premium and gemium plants are obtained with coins. *Treasure chests can be bought from the shop and obtained from certain levels. *There is a Vase Breaker level pack for each world. *There are a lot of special plants that can be obtained by completing Epic Quests, not just Gold Bloom and Electric Currant. *Premium upgrades are obtained with coins. *Every world has at least 2 upgrades. *Diamonds-which are worth 1,000 coins-return from the first game. *Endless zones are unlocked after the boss battles. *Every world has the same amount of levels, *World keys cannot unlock any world, only the next world chronologically. *Some worlds have more than one exclusive brain buster. *There are worlds exclusive to this version. *The Zen Garden functions like it did in the first game. *30 is the maximum level. *Plants vs Zombies 2: It's About Time (GMXX Version) Level upgrade list *Crazy Dave's Twiddidinkies from the first game replaces the shop and sells plants, upgrades, costumes, and more. *Costumes can only be bought from the shop(with coins). *The maximum amount of seed slots is ten. *Premium and gemium plants cost either 5,000, 10,000, 15,000, or 20,000 coins. *After completing the whole story mode, credits roll. After the credits end, Crazy Dave comes and introduces you to Time Twister, the Online PvP Mode where you can do multiplayer. *There is a Zombot in Modern Day. *In Time Twister, you can play against the plants or create your own plant or zombie. Worlds *Player's House(Tutorial Level) *Ancient Egypt(Difficulty 2) *Pirate Seas(Difficulty 2) *Wild West(Difficulty 3) *Kung fu world(difficulty 4) *Far Future(Difficulty 3) *Dark Ages(Difficulty 4) *Big Wave Beach(Difficulty 5) *Frostbite Caves (Difficulty 3) *Sky City (difficulty 5) *Silent Suburb (difficulty 5) *Lost City(Difficulty 3) *Jukebox diner(Difficulty 4) *Neon Mixtape Tour(Difficulty 4) *Jurassic Marsh(Difficulty 4) *Hellfire depht(difficulty 5) *Steam ages(difficulty 5) *Modern Day(Difficulty 5) *Modern City(Difficulty 5+) *Time Twister(Online PvP Mode) Category:Games Category:Plants vs Zombies 2: It's About Time